The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort., and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP033’ and characterized by having bright flower color and a strong root system. Impatiens variety ‘SAKIMP033’ originated from a hybridization in Misato, Japan in April 2010. The female parent was a proprietary impatiens breeding line named ‘NC-1H1’ (unpatented) having salmon colored flowers, and the male parent was a proprietary impatiens breeding line named ‘NH-201A-10H’ (unpatented) having magenta colored flowers.
‘SAKIMP033’ was selected in April 2010 from the F1 progeny. From May through August 2011, ‘SAKIMP033’ was evaluated for its performance. From May through August 2012, ‘SAKIMP033’ was first vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and transplanted to the greenhouse and to the field for outdoor evaluation. ‘SAKIMP033’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.